A device is known for automatically modifying drive force characteristics according to external conditions in order to enhance stability during travel.
Tokkai Hei 7-125566 published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1995 discloses a technique wherein it is determined whether or not a vehicle can take a curve based on the curvature of the curve in front of the vehicle and a vehicle speed, and automatically decelerating the vehicle when it is determined that the vehicle speed is too high to take the curve safely. Information on the curvature of the curve is given by a vehicle navigation device, i. e. a combination of a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and a prestored map.